The present invention relates to a structure containing apparatus to provide the automatic storage and retrieval of pallets which hold items to be stored. The invention is directed here particularly to automobile storage and retrieval, however the same structure and apparatus can be used to store any pallet held items.
A number of structures with automatic storage and retrieval apparatuses utilizing pallets to hold the stored items are shown in the art. In Burch et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,189, a structure utilizes a transfer cart to move a pallet to one of a number of vertical storage spaces where a vertical lift elevates the pallet to a storage area.
In Buttironi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,013, a service track is provided with a motored traveling wagon to move a number of pallets along the service track. In Alfred et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,120, a storage retrieval machine is utilized to store or retrieve loads of materials from predetermined locations under computer control with computer identification of each load and location.
In Van Stokes et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,938, a frame supported by a base has a nested upper and lower platform adapted to be moved upward to provide vertically oriented storage locations. In Bright, U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,773, a load handling storage and retrieval installation has storage positions extending between service aisles with driven carriages in the service aisles and a captive pallet for each load storage position with lineal and transverse drive means mounted on the driven carriages with control means to load and unload the storage positions.
In Byrd, U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,579, an automated parking garage system with a plurality of modules in a grid pattern uses a number of hydraulic powered lifts to position modules vertically.
None of these inventions utilize a completely passive storage structure combined with the use of machinery on a pair of lifts to provide all necessary machinery to load and unload pallets from any floor. The positioning of two lifts at opposite ends of a storage level to permit machinery on one lift moving a pallet on a storage level to eject a pallet on the opposite lift, allowing the use of a passive storage structure is not taught.